αnothεr SLEEPLESS night
by LilyEvans-heart-JamesPotter
Summary: All Catlina Williams wanted to do was dance. She had the talent of singing, yet she couldn't express it. What happends when she enters a camp and fails to get her dream role since she can only express dance and not singing? Will her dream be destroyed?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second fan fiction. It's kind of like a rewrite of the actual Camp Rock, exept different characters, plot and songs. **

**Rated T for future language.**

**Summery: All Catlina Williams wanted to do in life was dance. She had the pure talent of singing, yet it was the one thing she couldn't express. What happens when she enters a camp, and fails to get her dream role in the final jam because she refuses to express it? Will her dream be destroyed, or will a certain 'rock' star first ruin her dream, then make it reality?**

**Review!**

**____________________________________**

Catlina woke up to her alarm beeping out the current song on the radio. She groaned, and rolled to the left, and muttered "Shuddup." Apparently, she rolled a little to much to the left, and right off her bed onto her wooden floor. Screaming, she sat up and rubbed her elbow that was now throbbing.

"Cat, last day of school! Get your little dancer butt down here!" Her mother yelled from the kitchen. Cat's ears perked at the sound of 'dancer'. Today was the day she found out if she got to go to Camp Rock or not, which she had been brooding about since April. It was now June ninth, and the last day of tenth grade. The sixteen year old got up from the floor, and yelled back to her mother.

"I'm up!"

Running down the stairs after pulling on her cow slippers, she slipped and fell down the last three. Her mother ran to see what the racket was, and saw her daughter on the floor. Sighing, she muttered "You should at least try to be graceful. Thank god you don't do ballet." and walked back to the kitchen, putting toast into the toaster.

Cat grinned and grabbed the black and blue remote control for the mini television in the kitchen. She flipped on HotTunes, and waited for more news of the RockenThree, a famous pop boy band consisting of three brothers, Blaize who was seventeen, Joe who was twenty and Zac who was fourteen. In Catlina's opinion, they were a more pop band than rock, and had major distaste for the front man, Blaize.

"What did that Blaize Jameson do this time?" He mom, Mrs. Williams, asked as a picture of Blaize popped up on the screen. His long black hair was pin straight as walked away from the trailer shown on the screen. A woman in her fifties came up on the screen.

"Blaize Jameson was seen walking off the set of the RockenThree's new music video. It cost Hollywood Records around sixty-thousand dollars to cover up the time lost! Blaize better get his act in shape; it is news that he is being sent to the camp that got the band all started: Camp Rock" this summer."

Mrs. Williams shut off the TV. "That boy doesn't know how lucky he has it."

Cat nodded in agreement. Hell, she'd kill to be where he was now. He had it all, yet was so inappreciative about it.

Suddenly giddy, she looked up at her mother, Cat asked, "So, am I going to camp? Please?" Her mother sighed. "Yes, you are. But when you come back, you have to get a job to cover up at least half the funds." Cat screamed and jumped in her seat. "Yes, Yes, Yes!" She yelled.

Her mother rolled her eyes. "Just go get dressed." She said, and Cat ran up to her room.

"_I can't stand how far away you are to me now. It's tearing apart, can't wait to see you."_

She began singing along to the song on the radio as she grabbed her shirt, flip flops and shorts. Pulling her long auburn hair into a pony tail, and pinning her fringe up, she ran down the stairs and grabbed her backpack. Spinning around, she gave her mom a kiss on the cheek and a hug before running out the door, to her best friend, Penny's house.

"Penny, Penny!" She yelled as she ran into the house. Penny stuck her head out of the kitchen, her blonde hair falling in her face of her green eyes.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"I'm going to Camp Rock!" Cat squealed. Both of them jumped up and down then ran out to Penny's old car to drive to school.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the review!**

**Here is chapter two. Sorry these are so short. The past two days have been really long, nonstop fighting between me and my 'friends'. It's a She said she said situation, and they are blaming me for a whole bunch of crap I didn't do.**

**So enjoy, I wrote it at 12:40 at night.**

**Started: April 15 09 at 12:30 PM ended April 15 09 at 12:41 PM.**

**Rated: T**

Chapter Two

After six hours of school, Cat finally walked into her room to pack. She'd be leaving for Camp Rock tomorrow morning.

"Mum! Where's the duffel bag?" She yelled down the stairs to her mother.

"Under your bed, where you left it last time you went to Grandma's!" Her mothers cheerful voice yelled back. She grinned, and began packing all her good clothes, and her dancing apparel.

The next morning, Cat packed her items in her mothers car, and hopped in. "I still don't get why you refuse to ride the bus; it's a easy way to make friends." Her mother scowled. "I know that. But you know I'm not outgoing; I don't want to be titles 'loner' before we even reach camp." Cat explained. It was true, Catlina had always been in the shadows of everyone else. If they noticed her, it was because her hair stood out among the crowds of people. But then, when they notice how uncomfortable, or uninteresting she is, they tend to give up on the friend thing. It was always the same.

It w as a four hour drive to Camp Rock and Cat spent half the time reviewing her song lyrics in her purple song book. "Are you going to sing tomorrow? I know that there's karaoke on Sundays." Cat shook her head.

"Nah, you know how I never like too sing in front of people. Only dance, which, I am trying to get a part in the apparent 'Final Jam' as one of the lead dancers." She switched the subject smoothly, not wanting to discuss her shyness of the mic.

"What if they call on you to sing during the class? "

"Why would they call on me to sing in dance class?" Cat asked, and her mother looked guilty.

"Did you sign me up for a _singing class?_ Mother!" She shouted, green eyes flashing. Her mother pulled over into the parking lot of the camp.

"Sorry, sorry, but if you ever want to make it big you have to show you are a double threat. Though I bet you can act good too; you're an amazing liar." At this, Catlina had to grin. Her mother was speaking about all the broachers she had taped around the house, then, with eye contact, told her mum that she had no partake in such things.

"We're here!" Cat shouted.

"Are you excited?" Mrs. Williams asked as Cat watched a group of cute boys break dance. She grinned.

"A little. Ok, yes, major!" She squealed, and added, "Can we get my stuff in the cabin?"

Her mother nodded, and they exited the car right when a fancy Mustang pulled up, being driven by a long haired blonde girl with big sun glasses. She wore a sleeveless dress with a light shawl over it and a pair of rhinestone flip-flops. She gave Cat a smirk and walked off towards the group of cute boys, waving. They didn't seem glad to see her, though.

Mrs. Williams and Catlina unpacked her clothes into a dresser in less than ten minutes. She hadn't brought too much; just enough to get through the summer. After seeing the Barbie, as her mother called the blonde girl, she felt oddly… not good enough.

_Great. Just got here and I don't fit in._

She thought bitterly. Glancing in the mirror, she tried to fix her slightly frizzy auburn hair, which was descend to turn red from the exclusive amount of sun. Running a hand over her smooth, fair skin, she wondered how she was alike to her mom.

Her mom had dark brown hair and tan skin. She had a slender, girlish body, while Cat had a tall, slim, athletic body of a dancer, with abs included. The only thing she had gotten from her mother that had kept her from thinking she was adopted was her eyes. Her mothers deep emerald eyes were always called wise, while Catlina's light emerald eyes were always called 'penetrating' or 'creepy'. They did help with glaring though.

After a fix swipe at her bangs, she stood up and faced her mum, who was waiting for her. Criss-crossing over to her, she did a quick spin and hugged her mum tightly. They were majorly close, ever since her dad had been sent to another country for his job four years ago. They only got to see him around once a year.

"I'll miss you so, so, so much Mum." Cat whispered ageist her mothers chest.

"I'll miss you too, my dancer. But you have got to go. Make a lot of friends, and have fun. Teach them what us Williams can do!" Mrs. Williams said, smiling down at her loved daughter.

"I love you, Mummy." Cat said, stepping away from her.

"Love you to. Now get a move on, I saw you checking out those break dancers. Show them how to really do that head twisty thing." Her mother said, not even bothering to say the proper name. Cat grinned.

"I promise I will." She said before giving her one last hug and running off, pulling her hair in a pony tail to show the boys how to do it.


End file.
